


Nearly

by pandora_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Not Canon Compliant, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose/pseuds/pandora_rose
Summary: Ginny and Luna have been spending some well-needed quality time together in the Room of Requirement. If it isn't for Luna"s quick thinking their secret is nearly rumbled.





	Nearly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherinsheadbitch91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsheadbitch91/gifts).



> Thank you to [Kopierkatze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopierkatze/pseuds/kopierkatze) for being my lovely beta <3 
> 
> Miko, I hope you enjoy this and don't ask for more… or at least not yet. ;) and I am sorry it's so late x
> 
> I wrote this from a prompt on Tumblr.  
>  _ **Prompt:** Characters are trying to keep their relationship secret, but they swap house ties by accident. _

Ginny broke away from Luna reluctantly as her beautiful, petite, blonde girlfriend pushed up against her. "What's wrong Lu?" She asked, a confused look crossing her face.   
"It's getting late, near curfew I am sure." She said, her lips downturned and her brow pulled low in a frown. "We can't stay in here all night."   
"Why not?" Ginny pouted, she knew Luna was making sense, but with her shirt open and so much of her alabaster skin on show Ginny found it hard to listen to sense and reason. She ran her finger along the edge of Luna"s shirt, taking care of the mounds of her breasts, lingering around her nipples which were hard as bullets. They were alone in the Room of Requirement, it was unlikely that anyone was going to walk in on them and Ginny was in no mood to return to the Gryffindor Common Room let alone leave and spend the rest of the night in her double bed all on her own.   
"Because there will be someone who will find out, and tell on us… do you really want someone like McGonagall or Flitwick to find us in here?" she scanned the room before looking down at Ginny"s slender body. Which was as bare as her own, her fair skin smattered with freckles which looked, to Luna, like the constellations in the night sky. Ginny was beautiful, even if she couldn't see it herself, her beauty astounded Luna whenever they were together like this. "Like this?" She looked straight into her girlfriend"s eyes before planting a swift kiss on her lips. followed by more kisses that trailed her bare skin until they had reached the redhead"s collarbone. The touch of the female"s soft skin under her greedy lips elicited a sigh from her as she kissed Ginny one more time, choosing one of the spots she knows her girlfriend loved so much.   
"You are a tease, Miss Lovegood," Ginny said with a wicked grin. "I will get you back for this." She began buttoning up shirt her shirt.   
"You love it really," Luna smiled back at her. Buttoning up the very last button of her shirt, she picked up the tie closest to her and tied it around her neck.   
Ginny finished with her own shirt did the same and then stood up. Making sure she looked presentable, she kissed Luna on the cheek, before she headed to the door. "Same time tomorrow?" She asked and turned around to look at her girlfriend one last time.   
"Try and stop me," Luna smiled. 

Ginny was daydreaming about what else Luna and she could have done, had they just stayed in the Room of Requirement when she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around and stood stock still, saw Luna running towards her, silver-blonde hair flying after her like a flag blowing in the wind and a deep pink tinge to her cheeks. "Tie," Luna hissed, out of breath, when, she finally caught up to Ginny. Panting she held out the Gryffindor tie towards her Confused, Ginny looked down at her own chest and went a deep purple when she saw, the blue and bronze Ravenclaw tie around her neck instead of the red and gold one of Gryffindor. Practically ripping the tie off she swapped it with the one in Luna"s hand. "Thank Merlin you noticed, the others would have made my life a living nightmare if I had turned up in the common room with that one." 

They’d been together for months now, but being surrounded by her big brothers Ginny wasn't sure she was ready to come out to them or her friends yet, so they were keeping their relationship under wraps for now. Ginny didn't know how she would have explained away wearing a Ravenclaw tie. "See you tomorrow ?" She asked, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower, she wanted to kiss Luna, but that would defeat the object of hiding their relationship.


End file.
